XMFCAU Tag
by Hawkslayer
Summary: AU scene for the end of the X-Men First Class movie. Erik is more badly hurt than he appears. Disclaimer: not mine, never will be. No slash, just friendship.


**This is just a little AU piece set at the end of the new movie. Erik is just so awesome I had to write something for it. In this, Charles hasn't been shot and therefore is not paralysed. I have mostly left Moira out of this story; I find her annoying and do not have confidence in my ability to keep her in character. Also this is not slash, it is just friendship as I am a sucker for bromance. This is inspired by the prompt used for the story 'On the Breakers' by Skull Bearer which was: 'Being thrown into metal pipes/walls by the force of a nuclear reactor would hurt really bad. Serious internal injuries occurred during that fight.' I hope you enjoy it, please review.**

"Erik, stop!"

As loud as the shout was, Erik showed no indication of having heard his friend's anguished cry. All of his concentration was focused on the missiles now heading for the ships. Charles felt helpless, unable to do anything but watch as his friend steered the deadly weapons towards the boats full of innocent people. All he could do was pray for a miracle.

He closed his eyes as he heard the first explosion but they snapped open again when the pained gasp that followed it reached his ears. The ships remained untouched. The missiles had slowed and some were exploding in mid air. Charles glanced at Erik. His hand was shaking and his other arm was clasped around his midsection. Charles climbed to his feet and ran to Erik's side. His friend's face was contorted in pain and blood was pouring from his nose.

"Erik, look at me," Charles begged. "You need to stop; this is killing you! Please, stop!"

Slowly Erik's eyes slid down to lock with Charles' gaze. He took a shuddering breath and his outstretched arm fell to his side, releasing the missiles which exploded harmlessly in the air.

"Charles..." The word was little more than a gasp. "I'm...sorry." His eyes fluttered shut and he collapsed. Charles caught him as he fell, holding his upper body off the ground.

"Erik!" Charles cried. He shook his shoulder, trying to rouse him but failing. He removed the helmet that covered Erik's head and saw as he did so the huge bruise disfiguring the metal manipulator's forehead. Reaching out with his telepathy, he probed his friend's mind, looking for the cause of his pain.

_Mirrors...Shaw...metal...mirrors shattering...pain, so much pain...no, stay awake...kill Shaw._

Gasping, Charles withdrew from Erik's mind. The pain had been terrible but Erik had fought it, his need for revenge all-encompassing. But now... Erik looked so still, lines of pain etched into his face even in unconsciousness.

"Hank, I need your help!" Charles shouted.

The blue furry mutant approached cautiously, but knelt hastily next to Erik as he took in the state of his patient.

"What happened?" he inquired of Charles.

Charles replied without so much as glancing at Hank, his eyes remaining on the motionless form of his friend. "He was thrown around by Shaw. I thought... I didn't know... I was so angry, I didn't notice he was hurt. Oh God... What if he dies?"

Hank gripped Charles' shoulder and spoke to him calmly and rationally. "Charles, calm down. I need to examine him, see what we're dealing with."

Charles nodded mutely and helped Hank peel the suit off Erik's upper body. He gasped as the mass of bruising was revealed. Hank spared him a glance but continued with his examination, pressing lightly on Erik's abdomen and feeling for broken ribs. Charles watched worriedly, panic setting in as he saw deep concern appear on Hank's face.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked, voice increasing in pitch.

Hank frowned. "Talk to Azazel. See if he will get us out of here. Erik needs a hospital now."

Charles' eyes widened. "Hank, tell me what's going on!"

Finally, Hank turned to face him. "He has four broken ribs, but that's not the worst of it. His abdomen is swollen and rigid which indicates severe internal bleeding. Unless he gets to a hospital soon, he won't make it."

Charles felt the blood drain from his face. He nodded and stumbled towards the red skinned man standing a short way off.

"We need your help," he explained, voice frantic. "Erik...He...We need you to take us to a hospital. Please, you have to help us. He's... He's dying." He was begging now, pleading with the teleporter who was gazing at him with impassive eyes. After what seemed like an age, Azazel inclined his head in acquiescence.

"I will help you. Everyone must be in contact for me to be able to take all of you."

The mutants all gathered together around Erik's still form. They joined hands and Azazel teleported them off the small island with a flash. They reappeared in an unfamiliar street. It was deserted and cloaked in darkness.

"Where are we?" Charles asked.

"New York," Azazel replied.

Charles nodded and turned to Banshee. "Knock on someone's door, tell them that Erik's hurt and call an ambulance. Then get back here." His voice had regained some of its normal command now that there was something he could do. He then addressed Azazel. "You and Hank need to get out of here. I'm too distracted to alter anyone's perception right now and no-one can see you. Thank you for helping us."

Azazel inclined his head and disappeared, taking Hank with him as Banshee sprinted to the nearest door, making as much noise as he could. A light came on in the house and a few seconds later the door opened, revealing an elderly woman looking rather nervous.

Banshee launched into his explanation before the woman had a chance to speak. "Oh, thank god, I need help. My friend, he's hurt real bad, he needs an ambulance, please can you call 911*?"

The woman stared at him for a moment, then at the group of people huddled outside and Erik, lying on the pavement. She gasped and rushed back inside to call the ambulance. Banshee hurried back to the other mutants.

"How is he?" he asked Charles.

Charles swallowed hard, trying to push his fear away. "Not good. He needs help soon."

The elderly woman rushed over. "I called the ambulance; they said it would be here in about ten minutes. Is there anything I can do?"

Charles looked up at her and saw her concerned expression. "Thank you, um..?"

"Linda," she supplied.

Charles offered her a small smile. "Thank you, Linda. Do you have anything we can use to keep him warm?"

Linda nodded and headed back to the house, returning moments later with a blanket which she handed to Charles. He spread it over Erik and took his hand.

"He's cold," Charles observed, his voice shaking. He put his fingers to Erik's throat. "His pulse is really weak and it's too fast. Where's that ambulance?" Desperation was creeping into his voice. His friend was dying and for all his amazing abilities he was powerless to help. Powerless was not a familiar concept to Charles Xavier. He was always in control of every situation, always had a plan. But now, when his friend needed help the most he could only stand and watch.

Charles looked around at the worried faces staring down at him. He saw his own feelings reflected in each expression. They all knew how serious the situation was and for once, none of them had the answer. All they could do was hope.

***Is 911 the emergency number in the USA? I live in the UK where it is 999 so I'm not sure. **

**Sorry to leave it there! I will update as soon as possible if people want me to continue. Please leave a review, but make sure it is constructive. **


End file.
